


The Midwife

by Parrillamillsqueen



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom, outlawqueen - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Romance, midwife, onceuponatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrillamillsqueen/pseuds/Parrillamillsqueen
Summary: Love from OQ submission. My gift to Gabbi. Happy Valentine's Day 2019.Young Regina moves to Sherwood township at the behest of her mother to marry a nobleman. Regina has other ideas in mind. She wants to become a midwife. When she arrives, she gets more than she was hoping for.
Relationships: OutlawQueen
Kudos: 4





	The Midwife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi/gifts).



I wake with excitement in my heart. I can't help the bright smile that takes over my face. Today, I leave Settler's Hovel to travel to Sherwood Township. The sky is still dark, but I know the morning sun will rise at any moment. I excitedly rise from my bed and dress. I adorn my pants and tunic. I know that if I wear a jacket, I'll be warmer.

My mother prefers I wear a dress to greet my new home, but I hate riding in a dress. It's impractical and I'm not interested in impressing anyone. I comb through my long raven hair and knot it into a long braid. I wash my face and clean my teeth.

I light the hearth before sneaking outside and down to the creek. The water is bubbling when I reach it. Prietsy is washing clothes by candlelight when I arrive. "Always work and never play," I tease her.

A smile spreads accenting her deep dimples, her blue eyes sparkle in the firelight. Her dark hair is pinned atop her head with a few tendrils hanging down in curls. "Regina. I'm glad to see you up at a reasonable hour for once. Praytell, what has gotten you up before dawn? Hmm...Could it be excitement?"

I sit on a rock next to her and start scrubbing the next tunic. "I'm restless to get there and start my new life. I'll miss you, terribly," I admit. I watch her smile fade a bit and return when her eyes meet mine.

"We'll miss you too. Your father more than anyone, but your journey to Sherwood is your destiny. You're meant to follow that path. So, I reluctantly let you go. I know you'll write and I'll visit the first chance I get to make sure you're behaving." She giggled allowing her playful side to emerge.

I love her so. When my heartless mother showed no affection, it was she who would fill the void I needed as a child. "I love you, Prietsy. With all my heart, you are a mother to me." To my surprise, she takes me in her arms for a long hug. It shocks me because she isn't the touchy-feely type.

"Go now. You must eat breakfast and prepare for your journey. Be safe, my Gina."

I nod, "Yes, ma'am," and rise to look over my shoulder one last time at a woman who holds my heart.

When I'm outside loading up my bags, I hear my father's voice behind me. "Do you have everything you need?" I hear his voice break as I drape my saddlebag over Rocinante's back. I know he is struggling with letting me go, but I'm not a child any longer. I'm of age and am destined for more than our hovelled life.

"That's all of it," I say. I step into my father's arms for one last long hug. I hear his breath shudder as he tightens his grip. I smell the cedar pines that cling to his skin.

"I'll miss you, querida. Promise you'll write." He pulls back to meet my eyes knowing that if I promise, I'll follow through.

"I promise to write, often. Now, I must go. Amelia Tinkerton will be waiting for my arrival. It's a three-day journey. Better start now while I have the sun."

"Regina," he stops me. I turn to see his eyes wary, "I'm sending the Colter boy with you."

I frown. "I'm quite capable of handling myself, father. I don't need him to escort me." I have nothing against Daniel, per se, but I imagined traveling alone. In his way, Daniel will interfere in my independence. I don't need his help. I'm a capable woman.

"For my sake, take him with you. It'll ease my mind to know you are safe and tended." I want to roll my eyes, but my father whipped that habit right out of me growing up.

I relent, "Fine. Only for you," I tease. I kiss my father's cheeks and hug him one last time.

"I'll guard her with my life, Henry. Let me help you, Regina," Daniel says behind me. He holds his hand outstretched and I look at it with unrelenting astonishment.

"I don't need your help, thank you. I'm capable all on my own." My boot hooks into the stirrup and I launch myself up onto Rocinante's back. I adjust my seat until I'm comfortable. "I love you, papa."

My father's cheeks turn pink, "I love you, querida. Be safe on your travels."

I gather my reins when I hear my mother's voice, "Regina. Remember, dear. Make your way to Amelia Tinkerton, she'll get you set up and started in Sherwood Township. Don't disappoint me."

I grind my teeth and clench my jaw, "Yes, mother." I hate that she controls what happens to me, but if I want to leave my hovel, I'll do it her way. For now. I lean down and whisper to Rocinante, "Let's go on an adventure boy."

I kick my heels into his sides and follow Daniel into the trees. My journey officially starting, my heart soars at the prospect of starting over in a new town. If I can get away from my mother's influence, I can finally pursue what I want in life. Daniel tried to take the lead several times on our journey. I didn't allow him to take me over. I pushed forward and made my own way. When I changed directions, he begged to return to the usual path. I wasn't easily maneuvered.

By midday, he was ready to take a break by the river, but I want to keep moving. "You must rest, Regina. Gather your strength. If you keep on like this, you'll be run down for tomorrow's journey."

"You wanted to come, you rest. I'm fine. I have fruit and bread to eat, a full canteen. Rocinante can go for miles without rest as long as I allow him a drink." I lead Rocinante and edge toward the water and take his fill of the flowing water.

I stretched my back and bit into the bread Prietsy wrapped for me. My stomach was still slightly full from breakfast. When Rocinante lifted his head, I directed him toward the path. I whistled while we travel. A song my father sang to me as a babe. I think back on the year before when I was still a youngling.

Now, at eighteen, I'm of age to pick a career. My mother is sending me to Sherwood to find a husband and win over the heart of some noblemen. Pfft. I'm not interested in marrying anyone and surely not so she can get rich. I have other aspirations in mind. I want to be a midwife and help women bring their children into the world.

Prietsy, our maid and caretaker, taught me the intricacies of midwifery. I learned the condition and its challenges. I want to help women deliver successfully and without stress. I let my mind wander to the possibilities and people I'll meet as I listen to the birdsong. The river flowing wildly and the fish jumping. Soft plopped sounds and animals scurrying about.

Rocinante and Gridnall's hooves underfoot crunching the dirt and sticks. My whistling echoed in the forest. A blanket of green leaves creating a canopy over us. The rays of the sun shone in and created a light green haze. The trunks in wavy lines and different shapes. Shadows of small animals rustling on the ground. Bird wings flutter and the breeze flows cooling our cheeks.

I look out to the mountain with peaks with snow even in Spring. The pass we were to travel through a day's journey if we picked up the pace. I love to go slow and breathe in nature. The smell of the forest is one of my favorites. Daniel hurries me and I lose that euphoric feeling nudging Rocinante forward.

For hours we travel until we reach Hazle's Pass, a massive downward spiral hill that leads to Sherwood Township. "We'll camp here tonight," I say.

I slide down to the ground and whimper at my sore muscles. I know that my back will need to rest for the next day's journey. "I'll set up the tents," he says. I roll my eyes and allow him the "honor" of putting up the tents while I tend to the horses. I feed, brush, and check their feet. I know they need water and rest. When the horses are tended, I build a fire and curl up under the stars. The brightness of the moon haloing on our camp.

Daniel heats fish caught from the river and we eat a hearty meal before turning in for the night. I hear crickets chirping and the fire crackling as I close my eyes and give in to sleep.

When I awake the next morning, I hear rainfall. Unwelcome weather when we have to brave Hazel's Pass, but I'm not deterred. I'm lucky to have packed my cloak for this instance. Daniel is grumbling as he packs up the tents. With my cloak, I am dry underneath except for my boots that trudge through muddy puddles.

The rain washes out our camp in time for us to mount our horses and travel on. "Be careful of your footing. Rocinante could slide down if you're not careful," Daniel bellows over the loud pelting rain. It has switched quickly from a drizzle to a downpour.

"Slow and steady," I yell. Daniel takes the lead and we travel slowly avoiding the sunken ground. It took us more than the time we allotted to get down to the riverbank, but we reached it as the clouds take the rest of the light. It was cold and the tents would be washed away, so we slept under a small overhang near the mountain.

I kept my eyes peeled on the horses in case they tried to bolt. I knew Rocinante's signals and he was steady. His eyes closed to shield the raindrops from his eyes. Daniel was shivering next to me under the small blanket he'd brought. I sighed, "You'll catch your death with that thing."

Teeth chattering, he shrugged, "I'll be fine. Are you warm enough?" I felt for him, he wanted to be a man so badly. To earn the respect of his family, he tried too hard.

"Yes, I'm warm enough." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I tried not to sleep, but the sound of the rain and thunder lulled me into sleep. When I woke, I heard coughing. Full chest coughing that brought alarm. The rain had stopped but Daniel was huddled on the ground in a fetal position. "Are you alright?" I felt his head and jerked away from the heat. "You're burning up. You can't ride."

Struggling to sit up, he said, "I'll be fine. They'll care for me down the mountain." His logic was true, but I couldn't help feel unsympathetic for him. He wanted to come and I wanted to go alone. He didn't even pack supplies that he'd need. Now, he was going to slow us down.

"Come, I'll help you with your horse. If you hurry, we'll get there sooner." It took four tries to get him on his horse, but I managed it. Hunched over, I followed behind him.

The day brightened and the sun came out. It was warm enough that Daniel began to feel better, but his fever was still creeping higher. We had to stop several times for him to rest. By nightfall, I was starting to get worried. We still had nearly a day's travel to go and I feared Daniel wouldn't make it. "You have to hold on another day. Here, bundle this around you. I'll make tea."

I brewed a hot cup of tea my father specialized in for weather sickness. I said a silent prayer that it worked. As he drank his tea, I tended to the horses and took some time to be alone. I walked to the river and sat beside the water. I removed my tunic and washed the sweat of the day away. When that wasn't enough, I removed my clothes and slid into the water.

The aches and pains of travel disappeared slowly. My fingers unknotted my braid and loosened the strands. I dipped my head under the water and allowed myself to float on the surface. My eyes closed and I enjoyed my solitary moment basking in the water. For long minutes, I felt at peace.

Then slowly, I began to feel like I was being watched. So, I dressed and returned to camp to find Daniel sleeping. I added kindling to the fire and snuggled up to keep the poor boy warm. An owl hooting in the distance lulled me into sleep.

I ride the last day of our journey as Daniel hunches over in chills. I've given him my cloak but the fever burns him still. I see Sherwood off in the distance, the smoke from the bonfires rise over the valley. Rocinante's hooves are slow and steady. Grandall seems to slow and increase speed to accommodate Daniel's illness. I desperately want to get closer to the town, but if I push, Daniel will keel over. I fear for his health.

I can feel my excitement take over the closer we get. I am so excited to start my new life in Sherwood and to make a name for myself as their midwife. As we are nearing the entrance of Sherwood Township, I see a few men with bows rustling through the trees. They are in formation. Surrounding us. I hear the bow quiver as an arrow flies over and splinters in a tree over my head.

"Halt!" I hear as the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. "Who goes there?"

Rocinante rears up as he feels my sudden stress, I gather my reins and settle him down. I use calming words to soothe him. "I'm Regina Mills from Settler's Hovel, I've come to call upon Amelia Tinkerton." I try to keep my voice steady despite my inherent fear. I fail and hear my voice trembling.

A man steps forward with his bow ready, "Who is the man at your side?" I am frozen for a moment. The man is tall and clothed in browns and greens. His vest matches his green eyes. The features on his face are strong despite his youthfulness.

"Daniel Colter, he's ill and needs to see a healer. Can you assist him?" I glance at Daniel who is ashen white and shivering. I resent my father's insistence that he come with me.

"Little John, Wil, help him down and take him to see Mr. Gold. He owes me one." The man is not much older than I. I recognize the authority in his body language. The men at his side take Daniel down from Grandall. The larger of the two picks up Daniel like a child and carries him off into the woods toward town. The younger male with kind eyes takes Grandall's reins and leads him off toward the sound of moving water.

I'm stuck in place by the man with blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes have not deviated from me and I'm starting to think I'm being perceived as a threat. When we are alone, he asks, "What is your business with Tink?" I'm becoming warier by the second.

"With whom?" My stomach is tightening by the tone of his voice. I'm not liking the way he is ready to put an arrow into me. His eyes shift through the trees behind me. The woods have always been my safe haven where I feel most at home. To see his nerves radiating between us, I begin to fear imminent danger. I glance behind me and see nothing but trees.

"Lady Tinkerton. You said she was expecting you. What business has brought you to Sherwood?" I don't know what business it is of his but I fear that if I don't answer, I may make this situation more awkward. He is untrusting. I adjust the reins and his eyes follow the movement of my hands with great focus.

"I'm a midwife. My mother has arranged for me to service Sherwood. May I ask your name, sir?" His face begins to relax and he offers a hand for me to dismount. I'm wary and wait for him to speak.

"Robin Locksley at your service," he says. Reluctantly, I accept his assistance and slide down from the saddle. Rocinante huffs at the man and nudges my shoulder. I put a reassuring hand on his nose to calm him. "I'll escort you, these woods aren't safe. I'm surprised you'd venture out alone."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. My father insisted Daniel come along, but as you can see, he slowed me down." I see the corner of his mouth lift slightly as he nods his head toward me. "Why aren't the woods safe?" I look around at the trunks making brown wavy lines in the green and yellow colored leaves. The ground is littered with plant life and flowers. I see home and feel a sense of belonging. I don't see danger as he does.

I glance down to see the condition of his boots. Scuffs and tough leather cover up to his ankle, he looks capable and well-traveled. I've no doubt he knows this forest. As I walk with him in the trees, he says, "There are dangers that plague us, but let us not welcome you with fear." I let go of the danger and smile when I see the town come into my vision.

For a few minutes, we don't speak. I can see the town peeking through the trees. Laughing children with hair of golden and dark swinging in the breeze. Women and men moving about in conversation, carrying bags, or wheeling carts. I hear the crackling of the fire and the smoke rising in the sky.

The trees are dense, the color yellow filtering through the green canopy warms my face. I hear birdsong and animals scurrying about. I see a dog dash across the treeline chasing a rabbit. A little boy running trying to keep up. As I'm engrossed in the visuals and the pleasantness of my new home, I catch a glimpse of Robin staring at me. My smile fades slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to so much life. Our hovel is a small place."

"Your smile is welcome. It brightens your eyes," he says with a smirk. I'm taken aback unsure if he's being friendly or forward. I avert my eyes as we resume walking. Rocinante nudges my shoulder, I turn and give him a quick kiss.

"Look, boy, the river will bring you fresh drink." The horse that I love knickers as he dips his head into the bubbling spring.

"I assure you, Tink will be pleased with your arrival. I was unaware she'd found a midwife so soon. There are several women in need of one. We lost a mother and babe not long ago."

I frown at the thought, "That's terrible. Who delivered the child?"

"I'm afraid the mother did, but there were complications. When the healer found them, it was too late. The mother hemorrhaged and the child never took its first breath." I can see the story he tells me pains him. The set of his jaw tells me he knew the woman. "Tell me, where did you receive your training?" As he settles into the conversation, I watch is anxiety nearly vanish. I feel more at ease with him by my side.

"My nursemaid, Prietsy. She taught me all there is to know about midwifery. I studied for two years in the books she procured and I delivered six babies in Settler's Hovel. I'm experienced and know what I'm doing, Mr. Locksley." I'm led to a large barn where horses are housed in stalls. Fresh straw is laid out for them to rest on. A trough of water is filled to the brim outside the door. I tie Rocinante to a post.

"I've no doubt of your abilities, Lady Regina. I only point out that Tink has failed to inform us of your arrival. In Sherwood, we pride ourselves on having open communication. I'm surprised by your visit." As he speaks, he shovels feed into a bucket and hang it near Rocinante's head. I hear the crunching of the oats as I crease my brow.

"I'm not here for a visit, sir." I remove the saddle and hang it over an empty stall door. I see a pile of brushes and pick one out and begin to wipe it along the horse's back. "This move is permanent. I plan to settle here."

"I...wasn't aware that you'd be moving here," he stammered. I could see him struggling with an internal battle. Was he unhappy at the news? I couldn't tell as he turns his back to me and turns his attention to a mare. I finish brushing my horse and return the brush to the pile. I take my saddlebags and put them over my shoulder. "Allow me," he offers.

"I've got it." I don't want to depend on him to carry my stuff and I know Ms. Tinkerton will have my other belongings my mother has arranged. I smile to try and defuse the disappointment brewing in him. I can see that he's used to taking charge and helping women. Well, I'm not weak and I'll not pretend to be. I'm Regina Mills and I'll carry my own bags and tend my own needs.

As I'm led further in town, I am greeted with the smell of a deer being roasted over the fire. A woman with greying hair and wise eyes smiles up at me. In a basket at her side, I see carrots and cabbage being prepared for a meal. A stew, I suspect. I remember Prietsy making a stew-like that during months when we were scarce on resources. As I'm smiling at the woman and watching her prepare her food, I hear Robin begin to speak.

"Our town is divided into six sectors. I know you're used to a very close-knit community. Here we are expanded out farther than the neighboring kingdom. The healer, school teacher, eatery, and trade tables are in the center. As you can see, the shoppers are plentiful. If you need any supplies or clothing, you can find it there."

I try to soak it all into my memory. The sounds, sights, smells, and the way they make me feel. Robin leads me to the center of the business sector where a well sits, the columns are tall with leaves scaling the wooden beams. I reach out to touch a small pink flower and rub my fingers along the slick watered leaf.

"The well brings us water and prosperity. A wish can bring you gladness and wealth. Be careful what you wish for," he teased. He winks at me and I fail to stop the blush creeping up my cheeks. The warmth I feel tells me they are red. The grin he flashes shows he enjoys his effect on me. "Come, I'll show you the next sector." He extends his elbow toward me and as a lady, I oblige in placing my hand on his arm.

"Here you'll find the tavern and the darker parts of Sherwood. I caution you not to travel alone at night. There are pirates and thieves who give women a hard time. You'll learn on your own who to avoid and whom to fear. I can recommend the ale and the company of Belle, a sweet young woman with a heart of gold."

I smile, "You're sweetheart?" I see his eyes dart to mine and his mouth gaped open in surprise. It's fun to see boys make that face. I've teased all the boys in my Hovel and have seen that face many times. Embarrassment with a little bit of truth.

"No, she's our scholar. If you need books or wisdom, she is the person to consult." I'm learning that he's quite capable of changing the subject and deflecting the question. I don't know him yet, so I don't comment. "Here," he gestures to an empty space. I glance in to see a few empty cots and dust motes, "I can only assume Tink has designated this space for you. You'll have to check with her."

"It's a bit small and dirty, but with the right amount of hard work, I can make it shine." I see all the possibilities already. "Wait, there are stairs. Does it have two floors?" I step in only to be jerked back.

"You should wait for Tink. This building needs to be inspected before you enter blindly. Space is what you see with living space above it. It was the house of Old Woman Ester, but she passed several years ago. It was an eatery." Robin leads me to another sector full of huts and houses all lined along the river. I see a woman in a green dress and golden hair folding white sheets on the line.

"Tink," Robin calls. The woman turns with a smile. At first, she looks friendly and welcoming. The next minute, she looks at me and grins.

"Regina?" With a boisterous laugh, she pulls me into her arms and hugs me fiercely. I'm unsure of what to do and return her hug. "Oh, Cora told me you were gorgeous, but look at you. Robin, don't you think she's beautiful?" I see his hand slowly reach up and rub the back of his neck as his head dips down.

"Well, I..." The poor guy is embarrassed and by Tink's reaction, she doesn't seem to mind. "Yes, I dare say she is." He shrugs his shoulders and smiles with crimson cheeks. In the time I've been walking with him, I didn't see him shy until now.

"Lady Tinkerton, thank you so much for arranging my move and for taking me into your community. I understand you have a mother who is at midway mark through her pregnancy?" I'm eager to get started.

"Tink. No, it is our pleasure to have you. Your mother was instrumental in getting you here. Having a midwife with us is going to be a tremendous help. Lady Wendy is with the child and sailing along. Snow is soon to deliver and Ashley is new to carrying. Come, you must tell me all about yourself." I smile at the welcome.

Robin, excuses himself, "Pleasure to meet you, milady." He takes my hand and brings it up toward his face. His lips kiss the top of my hand and he smirks as he says, "If you need anything, I can be tracked down. I'll see your friend now."

In all the distraction of seeing Sherwood, I'd forgotten Daniel. I felt awful, "Yes, please keep me apprised of his condition."

He nods, "I'll be sure to. Tink," he winks. I can't keep my eyes off him as he turns mid-smile and walks the way he came. In my trance of being treated so ladylike by a man, I miss that Tink is grinning at me.

"What?" I press my lips together to stop my smile. Tink turns and clips another white sheet on the line.

"You've caught his eye. It's rare that he addresses women so formally. It's nice to see him take an interest in a woman." I'm unsure of how to respond. The only boy who paid me a favor was Daniel two years before. I'd discouraged his affections but he expressed his fondness for me. I had to gently tell him that it wasn't in the cards for us. After reflection, he understood and accepted that I'd be moving to Sherwood and away from him.

"I'm unsure of the traditions of affections. I gave no encouragement, but he is handsome. I suppose that I'll have to learn more about him."

She grinned, "Good, I'll help you. Robin is like a brother to me. He's sweet once he gets to know you. Now, tell me about you."

I slide my bags down and take the other end of a long sheet. "There's not much to know. I grew up in Settler's Hovel. My nursemaid, Prietsy was instrumental in my schooling. I was thirteen when I delivered my first baby. My friend Daniel's sister came early and the midwife was traveling. Since then, I was taught all about the condition."

"Is that it? You don't have hobbies?" I think about that. As a child, my schooling was structured and my mother didn't allow me to waste my time. I smile when I think of something.

"I love to ride Rocinante. My father gave it to me when I was fifteen. I ride with him and I learned the art of jumping. I have the jump course my father helped me build."

"There is a course here where Robin and Wil train the young ones to ride. Maybe you'll get to jump again. Now that I've hung these, I can show you your new home." I'm so excited to be showing my new home.

Tink leads me to the empty space Robin showed me. I follow her inside as she gestures to the empty space. "This space has been unused for some time. Lady Wendy held the best eatery in Sherwood until Widow Lucas came along. You can see there are a few cots and a shelf. I can get the carpenters to build you whatever you need." She opens the window and the sun shines in brightening the room.

I look around as Tink shows me what needs to be updated and fixed. Dust covers the floorboards, the shelf has a few broken pieces of wood, and the cots need new sheets. I tune into Tink's voice, "You can update the beds and there are plenty of sheets. The water bowls need washing but we can use them. There's an area here," she points to a corner where pots are leveled on benches, "For all your herbs."

I walk to the stairs, "Can we see the upstairs?" Tink gestures her hand with a smile and nod. I take the steps two at a time and stop short when I reach the landing. To my utter surprise, the quarters are the opposite of the downstairs space. The windows are open with the sun streaming in. Red curtains are billowing in the wind. A table holding a pot of white and yellow flowers sits in the center of the room. A chair under the window holds a blanket. Books rest in a shelf labeled with midwifery materials.

I walk to a door open and walk into to see the room filled with the biggest bed I've ever seen. Dark blues and greens embroidered on the blanket. A dresser sits under another window with white curtains blocking the sun. I can see the shadow of the light desperate to break in. "You did this for me?"

Tink smiles, "Your mother arranged for the best. I had a few of the women clean the space and set you up. There are clothes in the dresser and you'll have plenty of extra linens. I know you're used to much fewer belongings, but things here are different. I want you to be comfortable and being new, it'll help to call a place like this home."

"Thank you. I really don't know what to say." I have no other words to express the way I'm feeling. I smile and hug her. I'm not normally so touchy, but I feel she deserves a gesture of appreciation.

"I have to get to the school and help a friend. Come down to the eatery when you're ready to eat. I'll leave you to get washed up and rest." Tink goes down the steps and I'm left by myself. When I hear the downstairs door shut, I drop my body onto the bed and let out a huff of air. I close my eyes and decide a nap is needed.

I wake to feel rested and look around to orient myself. I don't hear Prietsy preparing the meal or my father rocking in his chair as he reads a book. Instead, I'm greeted with silence. The blanket wrapped around me is warm and smells fresh from being laundered. A faint perfume leaves a subtle scent. The sun is nearly set and I sit up to find candles on the far side of the room. When my feet touch the floor, I feel my muscles pinch from my days of travel.

After lighting the candles, I change into a clean dress my mother had made for me. I pull the clip from my raven hair and it falls down to my waist. I rake my fingers through it and pin a small portion of hair up out of my face. I clean my face and apply a light layer of makeup. I want to make a good impression with the people of Sherwood.

I walk down the stairs and look around the empty room. It's shadowed in darkness. I imagine clean beds, a cheery fire, a large red carpet. I make a mental list of things I'll buy in the next week to get it all set up. When I walk down the sector, I memorize the best way to get home. Robin led me from the barn, but I found if I moved west, it was much faster to get to the eatery. Inside, I observe tables full of people. There are conversations going, people eating, children playing on the floors. I spot Tink standing next to a pregnant woman with long dark hair.

Tink turns and smiles, "Regina. How was your rest?" She takes my hand and leads me forward. I have to step over a sleeping dog to reach her table.

"I slept well, thank you." The woman next to Tink turns to whisper to a young man, I assume is her husband.

"Regina, this is Snow. She's nearing the end of her pregnancy so you've come at the perfect time." Tink puts her hand gently on the woman's belly.

Snow smiles, her cheeks full and her eyes brighten, "Regina, it's lovely to meet you. This is my husband David."

David takes my hand and shakes lightly, "Lovely to meet you, Lady Regina." He kisses Snow's cheek and turns to walk toward a table filled with men. I glance to see the large man who carried Daniel away. The kind-eyed man who cared for Grandall smiled at me. Robin was deep in conversation with an older man. I was disappointed for him not to notice me.

"Come, let's eat." Tink offers me a chair and I sit to eat the stew and bread given to me. I smile to myself when I remember the older woman making it this morning. I take a bite of the cabbage and meat and moan in delight. The bread soaked in the broth sticks to my stomach and fills me. I exchange a nice conversation with Tink and Snow.

"How is Daniel?" I ask curiously to what has happened to the Colter boy.

"Wil took him to the healer and he's resting. It'll take a few days to get him back on his feet, but I'm sure he'll be alright." I feel relieved to know that he's going to be alright.

Through the meal, I start to notice Snow's discomfort. I see her hand rubbing her belly, her fingers tighten on the edge of the table. I begin to worry. "Snow, are you alright?"

She looks at me and smiles, her face red and her teeth clenched, "I'll be fine. It'll pass."

Her face begins to pale. I stand and walk around the table and kneel at her feet. "May I?" She nods and I put my hands on her belly. I begin to press into her sides, "Does this cause pain?" Snow shakes her head. I press down toward her hip, and she winces. "Here?"

"I've had pains but Tink says it's from the extra weight I'm carrying." I look to Tink and shake my head without Snow seeing me.

"Do you mind if I examine you? It would give me a better idea of why your feeling pain." I watch the doubt and fear across her face. I know I've created discomfort and unease.

Tink stands, "Regina, why don't you tell David and I'll take her to my home. Do you remember how to get there?" I nod and stand to watch Snow walking with her hand pressed on her hip. I'm fearful of a condition I saw Prietsy struggle to care for.

When they leave the eatery, I turn and walk to the table of men. They see me and abruptly halt their conversation. I feel all their eyes on me. "Excuse my interruption, gentlemen. David, may I have a word?"

Robin asks, "Is everything alright?" I see him examining me closely. I still feel that unease I felt earlier in the woods. His eyes piercing through me. I can see the distrust on his face.

"Yes...can we speak alone," I ask David? He nods and takes my arm and leads me outside. I can feel the men full of curiosity follow us in their line of sight. When we are outside, I tell him, "I'll be examining your wife and the baby."

"Why?" Concern and fear pierce through his stoic stance.

"While she was eating dinner, I observed her experiencing pain. I just want to make sure the baby is safe." I see his eyes flicker with concern.

"Of course." I excuse myself but glance back to see him fearful. He walks inside and I turn to walk down to Tink's hut.

As I make my way through the sector, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn to glance behind me and don't see anyone. Uneasy, I begin to walk faster. As I turn the corner, I hear branches of a nearby tree crunch. I begin to feel my anxiety increase as I turn and see a shadowed figure. The fear I felt while Robin was scanning the woods before returns to me.

I try not to let panic take over as I hear the footsteps quicken and I nearly scream when I feel a hand wrap around my arm. I unsheath a knife I keep at my hip and lift it to defend myself.

When I begin to thrust the knife down, another hand grabs my wrist and twists it behind my back. For a moment, I feel trapped and scared. "Let go of me," I shriek.

"Relax, milady." I hear Robin's voice low in my ear. I furrow my brows as he pushes me into a dark corner. "Shh," he whispers. I open my mouth to demand he explain his actions, but he puts his hand over my mouth. When I fight against him, he locks eyes with me and jerks his head to the side. I follow the direction with my eyes and see a shadow creeping near the spring.

I reach up to remove his hand from my mouth. I feel fear coursing through me. "Who is that?" I try to whisper as quietly as I can.

He puts a finger over his lips signaling me to keep quiet. Slowly, they creep closer and I take a step back instinctively wanting to get away. Robin reaches back and pulls an arrow and pulls back his bow. I see his eyes searching and his arms adjusting before he releases the bow. I can hear the whistling of the bow and an exclaim of a man. I see the shadowy figure fall to the ground.

I sigh thinking it's over when I hear trampling and shouting. "What's going on?" I fear for my safety. I want to run to Tink's and check on them, but before I can get far, Robin takes hold of my arm and pulls me with him inside the tavern. "Robin, what is the meaning of this?"

His eyes meet mine and the intense look in them gives me a jolt. "You stay here. Graham?" He begins walking and calling for someone. The tavern is nearly empty but a few straggling drunk old men. A young man with curly hair and sleepy eyes steps out from the back and begins whispering with Robin. When I start to feel safe, Robin turns his face to me and looks at me with disgust.

I'm so outside the realms of knowing what is happening, I fail to notice the drunk man nearing me until he's grabbing at me. "Can I buy the lady a drink?" The man smells of distillery mixed with his own filth. He's not bathed in some time and his hands leave dirt on my white dress.

"No, thank you." I try to slip out of his grasp politely by pushing against his chest. I glance toward the men but they are deep in conversation. I try once more before my anger can get the best of me. "Sir, I plead with you to release me." The man is starting to grab me at my waist. I can't understand his slurs. I try a few more times and finally lift my knee into his groin. The man cries out and falls to his knees. Robin and Graham turn to see what the commotion is about. "I warned you, sir."

As the man is crying on the floor and struggling to stay upright, Robin rushes forward, "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I look at him incredulously. I swipe the dirt from my dress but it's stained the fabric.

"I don't know about Sherwood, but where I'm from, you treat a lady with consideration and don't grab at her until she has to defend herself." I spit the last few words out and continue to try and wipe at the dirt on my clothes. "If you'll excuse me, I've had enough excitement for one night. My patient is waiting for me." I turn toward the door with my chin thrust in the air. I'm insulted and annoyed.

When I go to grab the handle, Robin grips my arm and turns me to face him. "You'll do no such thing. You'll stay here until the soldiers have moved on. They followed you." His words are accusatory and I'm speechless to know he'd blame me.

"What?" I try to pull my arm out of his grip but he tightens his fingers around me. "I don't need two men pawing at me. I'll warn you again, release me." His intense look softens as he drops his hand. I rub at the stinging in my arm. "What soldiers? That you would accuse me of something I have no knowledge of..."

"Milady, your mother is a woman of means. I've been informed she sent them to watch over you. Though, she could have picked better-trained men." My cheeks heat and I have no idea what to say. My mother has gone to great lengths to protect me and control me. I'm unsure of how to react. "Stay here," he says and turns to the drunk man on the floor.

"Killian, go home." The man looks up at me and gives me a crooked smile before limping in a drunken state out the door. Robin returns to Graham and I'm left standing in the middle of the room unsure of what to do with myself. I sit at a table and watch the men interact.

Robin dominates the conversation and the other man seems to be explaining something. He's very vivid with his hands. He's pointing in the air as if to indicate directions to a certain place. I rest my chin under my hand and rest my elbow on the table. I just want to go and check on Snow. I am very annoyed by their actions. I decide that I've had enough and stand. Slowly, I move toward the door and slip out.

I begin walking down the path to Tink's house when I hear footsteps shuffling. I don't stop this time. I almost make it to Tink when a tall man steps into my path. I stop suddenly and ask, "What business do you have with me, sir?"

The man says, "You never should've left Settler's Hovel, lady Regina." I recognize the man's voice immediately. Daniel's father is standing before me. The moonlight is blocking out his features.

"Sir, Colter?"

"Yes, your mother has sent me to fetch my son. You'll do well to remember your place, girl. Your no midwife, just a pawn in a game." I knew the man was bitter that I refused Daniel's affections. He planned for us to marry and to gain an inheritance from my mother's estate. I didn't accept and I have no plans to.

"I forgive your harsh words, sir. Excuse me, I have someplace to be." I step around him and start walking when I'm whirled around to face him.

"You'll regret not picking my son as your suitor, girl. Your mother may control the soldiers, but I'm not so easily swayed." I open my mouth to say something when I hear Robin's voice.

"Release her." I turn to see him standing near us with Graham at his side. Sir, Colter lets go of my arm and steps back. Robin takes a step forward and edges me behind him. "Your son is in the infirmary. You'll gather him and your men and leave Sherwood or you'll answer to me."

I see Sir, Colter's step back, and look at Robin with fear. I'm not scared of his man and don't understand the interaction. "Yes." Without another word, he turns and walks into the darkness. I turn to examine Robin and wonder what fear could've been instilled in a man I'd feared most of my life.

"Why does he fear you?" I don't see anything to fear but it would explain the way he looks at people. So untrusting and unsure of their intentions. I'm a girl from a hovel and he looks at me as if I'm ready to strike him down.

"You need not to concern yourself with why. Come, I'll escort you." He offers to take my arm, but I refuse. I gather my skirts and walk at a brisk pace. When we are outside of Tink's he says, "Milady."

I scoff and turn my back to him. "Your manners are false and you look at me as though I were a soldier. I'll hear no more of you. Excuse me, sir."

"Regina." His soft voice makes me turn and look at him. He's not said my name in such an informal way. I wait for him to speak, my curiosity outweighs my annoyance. "I'm the noble your mother arranged for you to marry." I blink. My mouth gapes open and I'm speechless. "I'll tell you I have no intention of making your mother rich and I don't intend to marry you. So, if money is what you desire..."

"I don't desire anything from you." His eyes widen and he looks surprised at my words. "I didn't come here to marry anyone much less a nobleman. I came to be a midwife to help women deliver their babies. I came to start my life away from my mother's clutches. Do what you will, sir. I won't bother you with my presence any longer." Shocked and stunned, I open the door to the Hut leaving Robin staring after me.

It all makes sense, the looks he's been giving me. The secret whispers he seems to keep up while I'm near. The constant need to follow every step. I'm appalled that he sees so little of me. I shake it off when I see Snow laying on a bed her hands on her belly. "Regina, are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit of excitement tonight. How are you feeling?" I sit at the edge of the bed and begin to massage her belly. I feel the swollen organ under my fingers as I press hard. She winces, "I'm sorry. It's what I suspected. Prietsy, my nursemaid had to perform this procedure before." I took her hand and pressed it to her side. "Do you feel this?" Snow nods as her eyes widen.

"What about the baby?" I can see she's rattled and scared, but I know what I'm doing. I try to reassure her.

"The procedure can't be done with the baby inside you. You'll have to deliver and I can do it after the baby is here. You'll have to remain in bed and minimize your walking to avoid pain. You won't be able to eat spices and you'll drink plenty of tea I'll brew you." I feel the baby move and kick under my hands. "Your baby is strong."

Tink sits on the other side of me and gives Snow a cup of warm milk. "Drink this." She turns to me, "You Know."

"Know what?"

"I heard you outside. Your mother arranged for you to marry him, didn't she?"

"I didn't know any more than he is a nobleman. I didn't come here to marry anyone. I came here to be a midwife."

"Regina," she took my hand and softly caressed the top of my skin with her fingers. "Your mother has everything arranged. You'll wed in the next moon. Robin's father has already set up a dowry for you and if you bear a son, you'll be in line for the throne."

I pull my hand from hers and stand to pace, "Why me? I don't know him. I don't know anything about him. No wonder he's been looking at me like a slug. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid, just young. It is going to happen and Robin isn't any happier about it than you are."

I scoff, "Well, he's sadly mistaken. I'll not wed him. I won't." Overwhelmed with the news I've learned, I gather my cloak and burst from Tink's home and run toward the river. I reach the stables and search out Rocinante. I hear his calls and enter the stall to hug him. I let my hot tears fall as my best friend nudges to comfort me. This trip was supposed to be about escaping my mother not appeasing her.

In my grief, I fail to hear the footsteps behind me. "It's true."

I whirl around to face a shadow. "What's true?"

"You didn't know. I was sure you knew who I was the moment you laid eyes on me." Robin steps into the candlelight. I see his eyes calm for the first time since I met him. I step back to lean against Rocinante but he keeps coming toward me.

Robin reached out his hand and offers it to me, "Milady." I'm confused and unsure of what he's expecting from me. "Please."

"I..." I wipe my tears and take his hand reluctantly. When he wraps his fingers around my hand, I'm shocked to see him bend a knee. I look down on him with astonishment. Is this happening? "What are you doing?" I try to step back, but his firm grip stops me.

"Lady, Regina. I have no more control over this union than you but I'll not skip tradition." He pulls out a ring and slides it on my finger. I look down at a gold band and ruby diamond centered in white stones. It's the prettiest piece of jewelry I've ever seen. "This is the Locksley crest and has been handed down for generations."

I am stunned and unable to move. I don't want to marry him, even if he's handsome and rich. "I..." My words fail me.

He stands and pulls me closer and pulls out a necklace made of gold. Hanging in the middle is a locket. He opens it and reveals empty glass. "A promise to fill with the faces of children we may bear. A sign of a bond everlasting." He lifts my hair and clasps it behind my neck. He pulls a small bow and arrow from his satchel and hands me the carved wood. "For you, milady. A gift of trust."

"Robin, I don't understand. I've made no such promise to wed you. This is absurd." His gentle hands rest on my upper arms and he leans in to kiss my forehead. I'm frozen in place. I've not been kissed like this. Treated so womanly instead of the tough girl I've always been. "Stop this."

"I can't. I wish that I could change things, but my father's word is final. Your mother's as well, I can assume. We must wed and I'll not treat you harshly. I didn't plan to take a wife, I wanted to join my brothers in arms, but my options are limited. This is the path chosen for me." I can see his frustration and anger. His loyalty to his father is unbending, but he's not comfortable with me and I don't blame him. I'm not okay with this plan.

"So what? We wed because our parents demand it? How is that a fine path? I want to deliver babies not to have them. I'm still a girl inside."

"You are a woman, milady. A woman who has been given a chance to rise above your station and you can still fulfill your dream of being a midwife as my wife. I'll not thwart your studies or your dream. I must urge you to think this through. The new moon will be here soon and my father demands a wedding."

A few tears slip down my cheeks, "I don't know you. I don't want this."

"Nor do I." Wiping my cheeks, I turn my face into Rocinante's neck and let out a sob. "Allow me to gain your respect, to gain your affections, it will be easier if we are friends."

"Friends? You resent my very presence, you accused me of marrying for money, you keep following me. That isn't a friend, it's stalking. I'm not your prey, Robin. I'll not be treated as such." I let my anger bubble over and I poke my finger into his chest as I drive my point home. "I know nothing of this township or it's wealth. I don't want your money or status."

He reaches and grabs my wrist to stop me from digging my finger further into his chest. "I know, but I needed to be sure. Many women have been after what you've been given. My heart has been played too many times. Milady, I apologize for my rash judgment, but I needed to be sure." He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I look up at him and wonder why I feel so small.

He looks down at my mouth and my stomach begins to flip. I'm scared and feeling vulnerable as he leans in and presses his lips lightly on my cheek. Relieved he isn't going to kiss me, I relax. "I'm sorry, Regina. We have no choice. Tomorrow, I must present to you as my fiance. My father is traveling and will be here to bless the union."

"What?" I try to get away, but he shakes his head.

"There's no fighting it. Please, let us be friends. This will be much easier. I'll leave you to your horse. After tonight, you'll not walk alone at night. It's dangerous and there are more people than Killian who will grab at you."

Before I can retort, he leans in and covers his mouth on mine. I freeze as his warm lips press against mine. For a moment, I feel weak. Then, as abruptly as he kisses me, he turns and leaves me standing in the stall with Rocinante.

In the morning light, I stand in my room as Tink fusses with a burgundy dress. She ties it tightly around me and I resent every minute of this. I hate that I'm being forced into this ceremony and desperately want to ride Rocinante off into the sunset.

"Stay still," she chastises me. I do as I'm told as she pulls the ties tighter in the back. When she moves to my hair, I feel pins being shoved into my scalp. I want to cry out and complain, but I grit my teeth instead. Abroach is put into my hair and she rolls a hot rod through my hair to create curls. I'd never seen such a thing. "There. You're ready."

"How is Snow feeling?" I try to divert the conversation to my job but she doesn't help me in the least. Instead, she gives me a stern look gold-trimmed me toward the stairs.

"She's lovely and wonderful. Now go, you'll be late. Oh, wait." I turn and she holds out a black with a gold-trimmed cloak for me to step into. It's beautiful and a seamstress must have taken great detail and time to make it. I walk down the stairs and stop when I see Robin standing in the empty room. The windows are open, the floor has been swept.

"Milady," he bows to me. I see he's in his finest clothes and looks handsome. Despite that, I'm resentful. I'm angry and I wish I could run and hide.

"Sir," I return in the most polite tone I can manage.

"You look stunning," he compliments. I see his eyes taking in my dress and hair. I know the makeup Tink put on me is drawing him in because he is staring. "Come, my father awaits your arrival."

I take his arm and we walk in silence to the well in the middle of the business sector. Everyone in town seems to have gathered to see the Noble knight on his white horse. I glance at Robin who only shrugs. He leans in and whispers, "Play along."

Stepping through the people, he says, "Father, this is Regina, my fiance." He kisses my hand and twinkles his eyes at me. I'm surprised how fast he's able to turn this facade on. He's smiling as if proud to have me on his arm. His father dismounts his horse and comes toward me.

He puts his fingers under my chin and turns my face back and forth, he circles me and looks me up and down. I feel like a prize goat. "A stunning woman indeed. Milady," he bows and kisses my hand.

This is all so much and I'm unsure exactly what to do. Robin puts his hand on my lower back and nudges me forward, he whispers, "Follow him." I follow behind Robin's father. I don't know his name. I'm led to the stream and everyone in the town is giggling and cheering as they follow. I keep glancing over my shoulder to see Tink, but she's with Snow. I'm alone.

Robin catches my eye and smiles, he takes my hand and links his fingers with mine. I look down at our connection. I don't doubt I feel a bit comforted and besotted, but this isn't at all what I want. I stop when his father stops. He gathers the crowd's attention and begins a speech.

"Sherwood I bring you the unification of my son, Robin, and lady Regina Mills. My son has offered his hand and she's accepted." The crowd cheers. "In the next moon, I will hold the grandest wedding this side of the kingdom and you're all invited to attend." The crowd cheers louder and women start to chatter together.

"Let the celebration begin."

Robin turns me toward him and wraps me close, "Play along," he says again. He leans in and kisses me long and slow. People are cheering and I hear the music begin to play. "Milady, may I have this dance?" I'm overwhelmed and overheated. I nod.

In a slow dance, he moves with me as other couples begin to crowd around us and dance. I look up at him, "You're very good at acting, sir."

His smirk makes me uneasy, "It's not difficult when you're so willing and beautiful." I want to scoff at his announcement. I blush because he is right. I do find him attracted and the kisses I've had I've enjoyed them. "I won't tell anyone." I smile and lean in to kiss his cheek. Our eyes lock and he kisses my lips lightly.

I don't know what's happening. I should be fighting this and him, but he's gentle and sweet. I'm captivated by his eyes. The celebrations last until late in the night. When his father leaves, I finally can retire.

Robin escorts me home. We walk arm in arm, "You're blushing milady." I turn to face him and see his eyes are calm. The fire from inside the birthing house lights his face. The breeze is cold. I wrap my cloak around me.

"Robin, what happens when the new moon rises? I'm not ready to be a wife. Your kind and dare I say handsome but I came to share my skill." He leans his shoulder on the frame of the door. He looks more relaxed than ever.

"I share your concerns. I'm sacrificing my future as well. I had other dreams but we must abide by my father. You don't want to cross him." I know he's frustrated and I am too.

I shake my head in astonishing disbelief. "I curse my mother for this. I'm not ready." I don't have the patience to be courted or the need to fear to lay with a man. He steps to me and I step back. "No one is around. You need not pretend."

His hands rest on my waist and pull me in, "I'm not pretending when I try to comfort you. He hugs me and I allow myself to seek the comfort he offers. "Friends?" I nod. In our predicament, I don't want an enemy.

When his head lifts, he surprises me again. He kisses me before I walk inside. My heart is fluttering, I'm overwhelmed with the day's events. It feels like a dream.

In the weeks that passed, I tend to Snow as she becomes increasingly agitated. I've put her on bed rest and she's growing more stressed. Her delivery is soon. Her diet and tea have helped decrease the swollen organ. Her energy is high.

Today, I walk with her to the stream. She's grown a fondness for our walks. A pair of birds gather whenever Snow is near. We watch as they fly and play near the water. The bubbling water relaxes her.

I pull out bread and fruit for a light lunch. We have grown to be friends. She's been preparing me for the wedding and marital bed. It's amenable silence we sit in. Her quiet time is rarely interrupted.

"Look," I whisper. I point to a baby doe edging toward the water. Its ears are shifting to hear around it. It pokes his nose down to take a drink. I see his mother watching protectively in the woods. Then, I hear a dog bark and splashing as he jumps in. The baby deer and mom were runoff.

"Pongo, bad dog," she chastises. The dog comes out with his floppy tongue and shakes his body. The droplets of water come raining down on us. "Hey!"

I laugh as I see him saunter off. "He sure keeps you on your toes."

"Yes, he does." We gather our remaining food and I walk her back home. David and Robin are outside when we arrive. "Hi."

David takes Snow inside for her to rest. "Did you enjoy your lunch?" I hear their conversation carry inside.

"Milady." Robin looks around and when he discovers we are alone, pulls me in and kisses me. In the last few weeks, we have grown closer. I've learned a great deal about him and he's been a perfect gentleman. Most of the time.

Our bond has changed over time. We are more comfortable and friendly. He expressed his affections and I tried to deny my own. I held off but he's so warm and welcoming. I gave in after a few days.

Robin takes me for walks in the moonlight, candlelit dinners, we dance under the stars, and he steals kisses when we are alone. I pull back when my head goes light. "How were your rounds?" I stuck my hand around his arm as we walk.

"Nothing to report. The soldiers have moved on. I've received word that your escort is in good health and back home. Tink is welcoming a new carpenter. How about you?"

"Lady Wendy is near delivery. Snow is doing better but grumbles about her bed rest. We'll have two babies here by the time we wed." I smile at the thought. New life and I'll be the person to bring them into the world.

"My mother wants to extend her excitement for the wedding. She's sending her dress for you. Widow Lucas has graciously offered to sew and alter it." I stay quiet. I'm still not ready and I've told him. I try to hide my anxiety.

"Regina, I know it can be overwhelming. I've told you when we marry, I will be patient." I know he will but I fear more than the wedding. I'll be pressured to bear a child and quickly.

"I know." We enter the birthing room. I've done a lot with space. The beds are fixed and lined with white sheets. I feathered pillows. Tables and chairs are lining the wall. A large rug covers most of the floors. A cheery fire crackles in the fireplace.

"Hey," he says gently. "Our wedding is a celebration. What comes after..." My eyes widen at his advance toward me. We are alone. His hands circle my waist and reach around to curl around my bottom. "We can take it slow."

His lips softly cover my cheek. He nibbles at the corner of my mouth making me giggle. He takes a deep breath and presses his open mouth to the pulse point on my neck. I shiver. "Robin."

He eases back and kisses me tenderly. "Milady." Our arms encircle around each other. I feel safe in his arms. I inhale the scent of pine and cedar as I close my eyes. "Regina, I've fallen for you." I open my eyes and meet his gaze.

"I..." He places his fingers over my lips.

"When I met you, I vowed to stay far away. Over these past weeks, I've found myself unable to be apart from you. You're in my head while I sleep. I wake to the taste of you on my tongue."

I feel a deep heat warm my face and belly. I try to speak, but he rushes on.

"I know you're scared and not ready to be my wife. I sense you pulling away when we speak of it. I want to assure you I will respect and honor you. I'll protect you and encourage your desires."

I feel my eyes dampen, my heart has begun to thud. "Robin." My voice cracks.

"I love you, Regina." He kisses me.

"Robin, I care deeply for you, but I'm new to this emotion. I'm scared."

"I know. I'll help you not fear it. Your mother and my father may have arranged our union, but this is true."

"I love you," I tell him. He kisses me and I feel my soul complete.

I wake a few days later to Tink's urgent calls. She rushes upstairs and rustles me from my sleep. "Regina, Snow is in labor. Come quick." I am groggy but pick up my medical bag and rush to her side.

Upon entering her home, I see David pacing the floor. He's unwell, I can see the sweat trickling down the back of his neck. His shirt is wet. "David?"

"Thank God. She's in there." He points to the door where I hear whimpering.

"I'll take care of her. I need you to stay out here." I turn when I hear the door open and Robin walks in. "Take him outside," I tell him. Robin takes David by the arm and exits the house.

I knock once and open the door to see Snow sitting up and hunched over her belly. "It hurts really bad." She's sweating and her breathing is too shallow.

I jump into action immediately. I turn to Tink, "Fill this with water and warm it under the fire. Grab me my herbs."

I kneel at her side and wipe the sweat from her brow. "Regina, I can't do this." She bears down and screams.

"You can. I want you to take deep breaths. In your nose and out your mouth." I demonstrate and she copies me. "Again." I lay her back and lift her dress. "I'm going to check you," I say. As she breathes, I check her. She's nearly there. I feel at her hip for any swelling and I'm elated to find none. "Good, you're doing good. Now, Snow, do me a favor and scoot down."

When she's in position, Tink hurries in with fresh sheets. I lay them at the edge of the bed. "Snow, you're doing good. Bring your chin as close to your belly as you can. Tink sit behind her." When Tink is behind her, Snow leans down and yells in pain. "I know, it's going to hurt, but in a minute you're gonna start pushing."

"I can't do this," she whines. I can see she's nearing exhaustion already. I sit near her and wipe her face. I place herbs under her nose to lift her energy. She snorts and coughs. "What is that?"

"Relax. You can do this. When I tell you, you're going to bear down like you're using the bathroom. Bear down and push until I tell you to stop. We're going to do this nice and easy. If I say stop, you stop."

She nods, "Okay."

Tink is encouraging her by rubbing her shoulders and whispering in her ear. "It's okay. You're gonna meet your baby."

"Okay, Snow. Put your chin to your belly and push. That's it. A little harder, Snow." She pushes and I guide her bottom a little lower to open her up. When the contraction stops, I tell her, "Rest. Deep breaths. In and out." Then another contraction hits and I say, "Push."

We repeat the process over and over, I made sure she goes with the contractions and avoids any tears. After long minutes of trying, the baby's head is nearly ready to exit. "Okay, from here on I need you to push as hard as you can. Push! Harder!" After a few minutes, I guide the baby out and hear the piercing cry fill the room. "It's a girl."

Snow cries joyfully as I place the baby in her arms. As she cradles the baby closed, I help fix the cord and clean up. Tink asks, "What will you name her?"

Snow is rocking the baby and gently caressing her nose, "Emma."

"Congratulations, Snow. That went perfectly." I'm so happy to find mother and baby snuggled together and I feel accomplished to know I helped to keep them safe. "I'll go tell your husband. He'll want to meet her."

I stop to wash up before I open the door and find David pacing outside like he'd been doing before. "David." He turns and looks wide-eyed and frazzled. "Come meet your daughter."

"I have a daughter? It's a girl?"

"Yes, she's beautiful and healthy. Come." He follows me inside and kneels at his wife's side. I watch him kiss his wife and take his first look at the baby. Tears well up in his eyes and he kisses the baby's forehead. 

This was exactly what I wanted to be a part of when moving to Sherwood. To bring families joy and to know that babies would be born healthy.

When I walk outside, I am enveloped into Robin's arms. "You did it. You're amazing."

"This is the best feeling I've ever had. To know I bring such joy to women and deliver their babies." I grin at how elated I am.

"You'll deliver babies in Sherwood for years to come and they'll come to know you in all the kingdom. The midwife." He kisses my forehead. "I'll be proud to call you mine."

I kiss him and know that wherever I go, he'll be by my side. "I'll be a proud wife and mother when the time comes. Come, let's go celebrate."

We walk into a new life. Coming to Sherwood Township turned out to be everything I dreamed of. A town of people I can know and love. A family that I could be welcome into. Soon, I'll marry a man and we'll bring untold joy to the world.

Until then, I'm proud to be called, The Midwife. 


End file.
